Desastrosa Preparación de Cumpleaños
by Nashi R.G.D.H
Summary: Hoy es 1ro de julio y hoy, Si, ¡Hoy! cumple años el integrante más importante de la familia Dragneel. Así que entra y lee como esta familia prepara la fiesta sorpresa para aquella persona tan especial. ¡Hay NaLu Obvio! Espero y lo disfruten y les saque una sonrisa. Gracias por leer.


**Desastrosa Preparación de Cumpleaños.**

 **Disclaimer:** Todos saben que nada me pertenece ni Fairy Tail, ni sus personajes y mucho menos el polvo de hada que ingerí en la mañana :c Nada es mío, ¿Ok? Ok u-u

* * *

-Papá…- Una niña de pelo rosado sacudía el cuerpo de su padre que dormía en su cama.- ¡Papá Despierta!- nada. Ni un quejido.

La niña suspiro resignada y salió de la habitación, soltó un bufido- ahorita vera…- susurro a la nada y camino directo a otra habitación de su casa, donde dormía una niña de pelo rubio y rosado- Ne~ Kitzy-chan ¡Papá se está quemando ayúdame a apagarlo!

Y como si le vieran picado al botón de encendido, la niña se despertó y agarro el balde de agua que siempre había alado de su cama saliendo disparada al cuarto de sus padres, era increíble la fuerza de aquella niña de apenas 7 años que podía cargar sin dificultad aquel balde con más de 6 litros de agua.

-Es raro de que le encante tanto el agua viniendo de una familia de fuego- sonrió su hermana.

-¡Uwaa! ¿¡Hija que haces!?- ahora la sonrisa de la niña peli-rosa se amplío y en sus ojos solo de mostraba la palabra "Victoria".

-Nashi me dijo que te estabas quemando y yo solo vine a apagarte papá- dijo en un susurro tímidamente.

-Nashi ¿eh?- el peli-rosa miró hacia la puerta y ahí se encontraba su hija mostrando su hereditarios colmillos en su amplia sonrisa.

-¡Bienvenido a la vida Padre!-bromeo.-

-¿Por qué le dijiste a tu hermana que me despertara de ese modo?-bufó.

-Es que no te despierta de otra forma que no sea esa o Mamá hablándote sensualmente.-se excusó- Que hablando de ella, Tía Erza-sama y tía Mira-sama vinieron a recogerla en la mañana y ya deberíamos de comenzar a organizar todo para- se puso unos lentes oscuros- "Ya tu sabe"

-No, yo no sepo.- le respondió a su hija con cara de repleta confusión.

-Yo tampoco sepo- La hija mayor se palmeo la cara.

-¿Enserio?-su padre y hermana asintieron.- Veamos, hoy es 1ro de julio una fecha muy importante para los Dragneel, ya que ahora cumple un año más de vida la persona más importante de esta familia ¿ya?-

-¡Lucy cumple años!-

-¡Correcto! ¡Denle una flama a ese papá!-rió su hija.

El peli-rosa se levantó con su hija menor en brazos y comenzó a correr por toda la casa. Hasta que se percató de algo y se detuvo enfrente de su hija.

-¿Por dónde tenemos que empezar?- su hija solo sonrió.

-No lo sé.-

-¡Nashi!-

-Creo que primeramente deberíamos de limpiar la casa.- Los peli-rosados miraron a la niña menor de los Dragneel.

-¡Kitzy eres una genio!-el peli-rosa dejo a la niña sentada en el sofá y junto a Nashi se pusieron a limpiar la casa… a su estilo. Si, al estilo Dragneel.

-Papá ¿Dónde pongo esto?- Nashi pregunto nerviosa con un monton de ropa en sus brazos.

-No lo sé, yo tampoco sé dónde poner esto…- respondió con cuadernos, lápices alguno que otro suéter y zapatos en sus manos-Pues quémalos.

Y los dos salieron corriendo al patio de afuera tirando la ropa, zapatos y demás cosas al aire.

-¡RUGIDO DEL DRAGON DE FUEGO!- y así las cosas se convirtieron en un montón de cenizas en el aire.

-¿¡Qué rayos hacen!?- pregunto Kitzy saliendo de la casa y viendo las cenizas que había en aire.

-¿Limpiando?- respondieron.

-¡Así no se limpian las cosas!- los regaño.

-¿A no?-los dos peli-rosas se rascaron la cabeza.

-¡No!- afirmo, unas bolas de agua se había creado arriba de los peli-rosas.- ¡Háganlo bien!- regaño antes de dejar caer el agua sobre ellos.

-¡Gya! ¡Kitzy-chan!-chillo su hermana mayor (de edad por que de madurez esta niña no tiene ni un pelo, al igual que el papá) solo son maduros cuando la situación lo amerita.

-Sigo sin entender cómo es que tiene magia de agua…- mencionó en un puchero Natsu.

-¡Bien! Ahora vamos a limpiar como se debe.-

-¡Si!- respondieron.

-¡No escucho!- los miro amenazadoramente.

-¡Si señorita!-

Y así con una niña de 7 años a cargo los Dragneel comenzaron a limpiar adecuadamente la casa. Al terminar la casa estaba que brillaba de limpia, brillaba más que una antorcha en medio de una cueva oscura.

-¡Wo! Será una lástima que no dure más de un día así.- dijo Natsu y Nashi asintió.

-Y ahora sigue la preparación de la fiesta sorpresa para mamá-menciono divertida Kitzy dando brinquitos.- Nashi, tú te encargas de la comida.-

-¡Aye Sir!- salió corriendo a la cocina y cuando entra ahí ya no sale. Adiós Nashi.

-Papá Natsu y yo haremos las decoraciones.-

Natsu cargo a su hija en hombros y comenzaron a poner las decoraciones en las esquinas del techo. La decoración consistía en estrellas y en el centro de cada una un signo zodiacal. Luego pusieron una bola de disco en el foco de la sala.

-Falta la mesa para los aperitivos.-

-No te preocupes ya la traigo- Natsu salió corriendo y trajo consigo la mesa toda desarmada- Listo- la tiro en el piso.- ¿cómo se armaba esta cosa?

-¡Papá!-

-Lo siento, hace mil años que no armo…-un avión de papel choco en la frente de Natsu- ¿Y esto?

-A ver- Kitzy lo agarro- ¡Es el instructivo! ¿De dónde vino es avión? Oh bueno que importa. ¡Vamos Papá Construye la mesa Rápido!

-Ya voy, ya voy.- sin más tiempo que perder construyeron la mesa para los aperitivos.

Una hora después, la casa ya se encontraba arreglada del pies a cabeza, o mejor dicho de suelo hasta el techo. El orgullo por tan increíble trabajo se desbordaba por los Dragneel, ahora solo faltaba algo, ¿pero qué?

-Siento que falta algo…-susurró la menor de los Dragneel.

-Yo igual- contesto su padre que miraba por todos lados la casa.

-Tal vez sean los regalos- dijo una tranquila Nashi que se asomaba por la barra que dividía la sala de la cocina.

-¡Los regalos!- Kitzy y su padre se miraron con ojos asustados.

-Vayan a comprarle algo antes de que sea tarde, recuerden que mamá volverá a las 4:30 de la tarde.- aconsejo Nashi.

-¿Tú ya tienes el regalo?- preguntaron al unísono su padre y hermanita.- ¿¡Qué horas son!?

-No, pero tan si quiera ustedes deberían de darle uno, yo aún tengo que hacer más alimento pero ella lo entenderá cuando de lo explique.-sonrió-Son las 3:50 ahora vayan por sus regalos.- y como apareció, desapareció de nuevo en la cocina.

-¡3:50! ¡Hora de irnos princesa!- Natsu cargo a su niña y salió corriendo de la casa hasta Magnolia.

-¡Papá Cuidado! Recuerda que mamá se encuentra rondando Magnolia con Tía Erza y Tía Mirajane ¡Tenemos que ser como ninjas!- Natsu paró su corrida en seco.

-Tienes razón- bajo a Kitzy de sus brazos y le acomodo su bufanda como a un ninja y la de él también se la acomodo igual.

-Nin-nin- dijeron al unísono y así inicio la búsqueda del regalo perfecto para Lucy.

Unos veinte minutos pasaron y ya habían regresado a casa, al entrar se encontraron con un sinfín de alimentos en la sala. Había unas tres mesas más parte de la que ya había armado Natsu. En esa mesa se encontraban panqueques de diferentes sabores pero esencialmente había más de chocolate. En otra de las mesas había una fuente de chocolate y alrededor de esta una gran variedad de frutas encajadas en palillos para luego ser embarradas por la fuente de chocolate. Y en la otra mesa, la cual era más grande que las demás, unos platillos de todo tipo de carnes, con y sin verduras, unos y otros sin salsa. Y en la última mesa se encontraban las diferentes bebidas, refrescos y aguas frescas naturales.

-Vaya…-

-Nashi se esmeró de más.- miro Natsu todo lo que había en las mesas con brillo en los ojos.

-Bueno, creo que es normal ya que no tuvo tiempo de comprar el regalo para mamá.- pensó su hermanita.

-¡Nashi ya llegamos!- Natsu y Kitzy esperaban un no tan raro "Estoy en la cocina." Pero este nunca llego.

Los dos se encaminaron a la cocina, abrieron la puerta y vieron a la peli-rosa batiendo con fuerza alguna mezcla en el bol. Nashi no se percató de sus presencias, estaba muy concentrada en lo que hacía, aparte que eso audífonos blancos la habían tele trasportado a su "mundo musical", otra vez. Natsu se acercó a ella y le quito aquellos audífonos, la peli-rosa volteo a ver quién osaba quitarle su mundo y sonrió al ver a su papá y a su hermana.

-Oh no los oí llegar.- sonrió nerviosa- Ya casi termino.- el timbre de la casa retumbo por todas partes.

-¡Ya están llegando los invitados!-Natsu y Kitzy salieron a abrir la puerta.

Una chica de pelos azules claros, un chico de pelo azul oscuro, una niña de pelos oscuros como los del padre y un niño mayor que ella de pelos color oscuro también, estaban detrás de aquella puerta. Y sí, La familia Fullbuster había hecho su presencia.

Luego de cinco segundos llegaron las demás familias, Gajeel y Levy acompañados por sus gemelos con la diferencia de que uno es de pelo negro azabache y muy tranquilo y el otro es de pelo azul claro muy energético. Esa era la familia Redfox y con una pequeña futura integrante.

La familia Fernandes, de la cual solo llego Jellal acompañado de su hija mayor de pelos de igual color que el suyo con su marca y todo pero con la personalidad de su madre, (imagínense a Erza fusionándose con Jellal y su hija es el resultado.) y con su hijo menor de pelo escarlata como su madre pero con la personalidad combinada de sus dos padres.

Y así siguieron esos 10 minutos hasta que por fin la casa quedo repletamente llena. Hasta que el picaporte de la puerta se escuchó, las luces ya estaban apagadas, todos guardaron silencio y esperaron a que la puerta estuviese abierta. Cuando esta se abrió una chica de rubios cabellos encendió las luz y…

-¡SORPRESA!- le grito a toda la bola de intrusos que estaban en su casa. Al ver la cara de "¿Qué rayos?" de todo el mundo se soltó a reír- Creo que los sorprendidos fueron otros.-

-¡Lucy!-se quejaron todos como unos viles tsunderes, y si, a Gray y a sus hijos les salió PERFECTO.

-Mamá es una bromista y arruina sorpresas.-bufó la pequeña de los Dragneel.

-Algo se le tenía que pegar al vivir con Natsu y conmigo.- menciono un gato azulado el cual fue abrazado rápidamente por Kitzy.

-Happy tiene razón.-rió nerviosa la rubia cumpleañera.

-Ara, pues a celebrar a la festejada que para eso estamos todos aquí.- la peliblanca animó a todos los presentes y la fiesta dio comienzo.

De un momento a otro la rubia fue robada por su espeso y una de sus hijas.-¿Unh? ¿Qué sucede?- El peli-rosa y la peli-rosa con rubio se sonrojaron.

-Queríamos darte tus regalos… en privado.- ni tan privado, solo la sacaron a un lado de la bola familiar del gremio.

-Aww son un amor…- La primera en entregar su regalo fu Kitzy era una cajita pequeña color rosa con un muño amarillo.

Lucy miro curiosa aquella cajita y la abrió entusiasmada, en ella se encontraba una pulsera de oro, la cual tenía escrito en ella "La mejor Diosa del universo". Era hermosa, la pulsera tenía un brillo especial, aparte de que era mágica, una pulsera como esas son reconocidas como "las pulseras de los recuerdos", capaz de hacerte recordar un momento que tuviste hace mucho y los recuerdas detalladamente.

Las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar y miró con gran amor a su pequeña hija- Gracias…- la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas y beso su frente- Gracias pequeña, me encanto.- le sonrió y su hija correspondió.

-Me toca, me toca.- dijo su sonriente esposo y le entrego una caja rectangular plateada con brillo.- Espero que te guste.- le extendió la cajita mientras se rascaba la nuca con su otra mano.

Lucy se secó un poco sus lágrimas y abrió aquella cajita revelando un collar con una estrella plateada con las orillas de oro, en la estrella venían grabadas las palabras "te amo". Al leer lo escrito, el haber secado sus lágrimas fue en vano ya que volvieron a salir de lo feliz que se encontraba en ese momento. Natsu sonrió feliz porque sabía que esas lágrimas eran de pura felicidad, saco aquel collar de la cajita y se dispuso a ponérselo a su esposa.

-Este collar va a juego con la pulsera de Kitzy, en el podrás ver los recuerdos que la pulsera te haga recordar cada detalle de ellos, es como tener tu propio teatro de recuerdos.- sonrió.

La rubia lo abrazo, el peli-rosa correspondió el abrazo, la separo no mucho de él para luego depositar un tierno beso es sus labios. Al separarse Lucy rió nerviosa a su hija y a su espeso y ahí se percató de algo, y tanto su hija como su esposo se dieron cuenta.

-¡Ugh! No te vayas a enojar, ella tuvo que preparar todos los aperitivos y no tuvo tiempo para cómprate algo como nosotros-los ojos de Lucy se abrieron por la sorpresa.- Aunque pensándolo bien tuvo mucho tiempo para comprarte algo…- puso una pose pensativa la hija menor.

-Te escuchaste como si quisieras que no saliera implicada en un crimen.- su hermana se acercaba lentamente hacia ellos y sonrió.- y en realidad yo si compre o mejor dicho, hice el regalo desde mucho antes, acabo de terminarlo ¡Hai!- le extendió una caja de regalo de tamaño medio con una envoltura de papel rosa y un moño de color café claro como chocolate.

Lucy tomo el regalo- Esta pesado-rió, al abrirlo se encontró con un libro de color rojo, tenía el título de "Lo que eres para nosotros."

-Este libro lo hice yo, obviamente con ayuda de Tía Levy pero la mayor parte la hice yo, ¡Y es mágico!- sonrió la peli-rosa- Todo lo bueno que pensamos sobre ti será escritos ahí, todo se escribe mágicamente, así nunca tendrás duda de cuán importante eres para nosotros.- los tres Dragneel le sonrieron a la rubia frente a ellos.

-¡Feliz Cumpleaños Lucy!- dijeron al unísono.

-¡Buaaa! ¡Qué va! ¡Ustedes son lo más importante para mí!- comenzó a llorar mientras abrazaba a los tres a su pecho- ¡los amo a los tres!-

Un "Awww~" se hizo presente en toda la casa y ahí se dieron cuenta de que toda la atención estaba centrada en la familia Dragneel, los cuales sonrieron como ellos solo saben sonreír.

-¡Bueno mucha ternura! ¡Sigamos con la fiesta!- dijo una castaña que ya se había pasado de copas.

Y tal y como ella dijo la fiesta siguió hasta las 2 de la mañana, viera durado más pero los niños estaban por destruir todo magnolia por tanto chocolate; Y ricos, que digamos "Wo que ricos son los de Fairy Tail" pues no. Pero sin duda fue una gran fiesta al estilo Fairy Tail con esencia Dragneel.

* * *

 _¿Qué tal? Algo… ¿rara? Jajaj Esta historia la hice pensando en una persona muy especial para mí. Ya que por decirlo así ella es mí Lucy-mamá y aunque no cumpla el 1ro de julio me gusta festejárselo porque para mí es Lucy y ella cumple dos veces al año (a mi parecer)._ _ **¡Feliz no Cumpleaños Mamá!**_

 _Espero que les haya gustado, gracias por los Favs y Follow y Mil gracias si dejas un review wl cual leeré como 20 mil veces ¿Por qué? Porque me encanta leer los reviews de mis lectores._

 _Se despide_ _ **Nashi T.H.D.H owo**_


End file.
